In currently existing game analysis system, video recorded images of the game appears on the screen, and a specific player is marked by using an electric pen for games like soccer, American football, and basketball. The player's expected movement in the next sequence is drawn as a line by using the electric pen, and then it is overlapped onto the actual images of the next sequence to explain the positioning and player movement.
The actual movement of a player who receives the ball in the offense of an American football game would be explained as an example. First, the initial position of the objective player (OP) is marked with the electric pen. At this point, the player (OP) has not yet received the ball. Next, the position of player (BP) currently in possession of the ball will be marked. Then, the track of player OP can be traced until just before BP passes him the ball. Finally, the points where BP releases and OP receives the ball will be marked on the field screen to analyze how the ball was passed from BP to OP.
Likewise, the player movements on the defensive player also can be analyzed simultaneously on the same image. In other words, the defensive player who is covering OP man on man can be analyzed by tracing the track of OP.
However, although the above-mentioned system enables a simple analysis for positioning or movement of individual players, it does not allow a statistical analysis for positioning or movement of players in related to team formations.